


Das alte Bootshaus

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Holidays, Kissing, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Team fährt Anfang Dezember zum Ausspannen in ein altes Bootshaus. Nicht alle finden das wirklich entspannend …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das alte Bootshaus

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Old Boathouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517068) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)
  * A translation of [The Old Boathouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517068) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



Pairing: Jack/Daniel  
Rating: PG-13  
Inhalt: Das Team fährt Anfang Dezember zum Ausspannen in ein altes Bootshaus. Nicht alle finden das wirklich entspannend … 

\-------------------------------------------------

Es war Hammonds – nicht verhandelbarer – Vorschlag gewesen, eine Woche Urlaub zu nehmen. Und es war Carters Idee gewesen, ein altes Bootshaus am Strand des Watahunga Sees in dem winzig kleinen Örtchen Watahunga Springs zu mieten. Sie hatte das urige Haus mit vier Schlafzimmern, einem offenen Kamin, einer Bootsrampe und „allen erdenklichen Annehmlichkeiten“ im Internet gefunden. Nach fünf sehr ermüdenden Missionen in Folge, hatte es nach einem großartigen Plan geklungen, dort eine Woche erholsame Freizeit zu verbringen. 

Theoretisch. 

Praktisch war Watahunga Springs in der ersten Dezemberwoche tot. Ausgestorben. Eine Geisterstadt. Der einzige Supermarkt war geschlossen, die Restaurants und die Pizzeria wurden renoviert, bevor die Wintersaison wieder losging und auch die Bowlingbahn, das Hallenbad und der Eislaufplatz würden erst Mitte Dezember wieder in Betrieb gehen. 

Das Einzige, das geöffnet hatte, war die Tankstelle mit dem Mini-Shop, was immerhin ausreichenden Nachschub an Bier und Tiefkühlkost für die Mikrowelle gewährleistete. Dank der MREs waren sie nicht zu verwöhnt, was ‚Haute Cuisine’ betraf. ‚Boeuf Stroganoff’ klang einfach besser als immer nur Toast mir Erdnussbutter. 

Aber es war entspannend, das konnte man nicht leugnen. Keine Pflichten, keine Goa’uld auf Hausbesuch, keine Notrufe, keine außerplanmäßigen Aktivierungen von was auch immer, sah man mal von Teal’cs Herumexperimentieren mit der Mikrowelle ab. Es war so entspannend, dass Jack die Langeweile schon nach zwei Tagen an den Ohren herauskam. Und er musste noch vier weitere Tage überleben. Es war offensichtlich, dass seine Teammitglieder dieses Problem nicht hatten. Daniel war mit seiner halben Bibliothek angereist, Carter mit einem Stapel von wissenschaftlichen Büchern und Teal’c mit vier Staffelboxen von Knight Rider und Wonder Woman. Jack hatte seine Kreuzworträtsel schon nach zwei Tagen alle ausgeraten und nervte jetzt seine Kollegen. 

Das Wetter war in den ersten beiden Tagen wirklich schauderhaft und der Saison entsprechend gewesen; Schneeregen, Wind, Nebel, Temperaturen um die null Grad und alles grau in grau. Mit richtig viel Schnee und Sonne hätte das Ganze sicher gleich freundlicher ausgesehen, aber leider war es nur ganz in der Höhe weiß. „Da jagt man kein vierbeiniges Haustier vor die Tür“, hatte Teal’c gesagt – und alle mussten ihm leider Recht geben. Jack vermisste seine Joggingrunden und andere körperliche Aktivitäten. Er fühlte sich unausgelastet und bekam viel zu viel Schlaf. 

Auch an diesem Abend war er zu früh zu Bett gegangen, und jetzt war er hellwach. Er wusste nach einer kurzen Orientierungs-Sekunde auch, was ihn geweckt hatte. Ein Blitz zuckte über den Himmel und nach wenigen Sekunden hörte Jack das entfernte Grummeln, das dieses Wintergewitter begleitete. Er rieb sich die Augen, stand auf und tappte zum Fenster. Ein weiterer Blitz erhellte den halb gefrorenen See und die hohen Berge im Hintergrund. Nun, vielleicht würde der Sturm wenigstens das Schmuddelwetter vertreiben und sie hatten Hoffnung auf besseres Wetter für die kommenden Tage. 

Jacks Magen knurrte und er entschloss sich mal nachzusehen, ob der Eisschrank irgendetwas Verlockendes im Angebot hatte. Er ging die Treppe hinunter und sah ein gedämpftes Licht in der Küche. Er schlich sich an den „Eindringling“ an, froh darüber, dass er keine Schuhe trug sondern nur Socken und dementsprechend kaum ein Geräusch auf den Fliesen machte. 

Daniel stand vor dem Kühlschrank, die Tür geöffnet, und schien mit gedankenverlorenem Blick die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten abzuwiegen. 

„Füttere niemals einen Gremlin nach Mitternacht!“, sagte Jack mit einer tiefen, unheimlichen Stimme direkt in Daniels Ohr.  
Daniel ließ einen kleinen Schrei der Überrumpelung los und drehte sich abrupt um. „Du!“, beschwerte er sich, während er mit rudernden Armen versuchte, den vielen Schwung, den diese plötzliche Bewegung ausgelöst hatte, zu kompensieren. 

Jack stabilisierte ihn, beide Arme um Daniels Taille geschlungen. Daniel selbst hatte sich mit einer Hand auf Jacks Schulter abgestützt, die andere umfasste Jacks Oberarm. Sie waren eng aneinander gepresst, und Daniel schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. So nah. So gut. Er klebte an Jack, genoss dessen Körperwärme und atmete tief ein. 

Dann hob er seinen Kopf, der für einen Moment gegen Jacks Wange geruht hatte und seufzte resigniert: „Jack.“  
„Daniel?“  
„Du weißt, dass wir … das nicht tun sollten. Nicht hier. Nicht mit Sam und Teal’c …“ Er versuchte sich halbherzig aus Jacks Armen zu winden.  
Doch Jack gab keinen Deut nach. „Was? Ich hätte dich auf den Boden fallen lassen sollen?“ fragte er mit gespielter Entrüstung. 

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber …“ Das hier war schwierig. Dieser Aufenthalt schwankte irgendwie zwischen einer offiziellen Mission und Zeit zur freien Verfügung. Dies war kein anderer Planet, sie waren nicht im Dienst aber Sam und Teal’c waren anwesend und brachten somit auch das SGC wieder ins Spiel. Für beide Situationen hatten sie sich auf Regeln geeinigt – und jetzt schien keiner der Fälle mehr zuzutreffen. 

Schon wenige Augenblicke später gab Jack jeden Vorwand auf und ließ seine linke Hand unter Daniels T-Shirt gleiten. Er streichelte über Daniels Rücken – warme, langsame und ganz bewusste Bewegungen. Für ein paar Sekunden focht Daniel gegen die Versuchung an, zwang sich dazu, seiner rationalen Stimme, die auf „Nein“ plädierte, Gehör zu schenken. Aber als das verlockende Streicheln nicht aufhörte, ergab er sich und die Spannung wich aus seinem Körper. Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und seine Lippen fanden Jacks. Sie küssten sich spielerisch, Daniel flüsterte „Jack“, während seine Lippen gegen Jacks hauchten. 

Dies war der erste Kuss nach zwei Tagen beispielhaften Benehmens. Sie hatten peinlich genau darauf geachtet keine Hinweise zu liefern: keine Berührungen, kein Flirten, keine sexuellen Untertöne, wenn sie miteinander sprachen. Obwohl das ihre normale Vorgehensweise gewesen wäre, wenn sie nicht im Dienst waren. 

Jack wurde bei Daniels Neckereien ungeduldig und machte einen Schritt vorwärts. Er presste Daniel mit seinem Gewicht gegen die Tür des Kühlschranks, der sich schloss. Das letzte bisschen künstliches Licht in der Küche erlosch. Halbdunkel umgab sie, nur der fahle Dezember-Mond, der zwischen den Sturmwolken immer wieder mal wieder sichtbar war, spendete noch ein wenig Licht.  
Daniel stöhnte, als sein Rücken mit der kalten Tür in Berührung kam, aber Jack lehnte sich von vorne so nah an ihn, dass die Wärme von Jacks Körper die Kälte der Tür kompensierte. 

„Küss mich“, verlangte Jack mit einem drängenden Flüstern. Die Worte kitzelten mit einem Lufthauch über Daniels Unterlippe, waren ihrerseits schon fast ein Kuss.  
Daniel kam der Aufforderung sofort nach und öffnete Jacks Lippen mit seiner Zunge, drang vor und stöhnte leise dazu, als sich seine Zunge gegen Jacks presste. Seine Hände suchten derweil das Taillenband von Jacks alter, verwaschener Trainingshose und er löste den Knoten, so dass seine Finger unter den Stoff gleiten und sich auf Jacks Hintern legen konnten. Er fühlte, wie Jack gegen ihn hart wurde und bewegte seine Hüften ein wenig, um Jack wissen zu lassen, dass er nicht der einzige war, der von diesem ganz speziellen „Nach-Mitternachts-Snack“ noch angeregt wurde. 

Es gab keine große Reibung zwischen ihren lose hängenden, bequemen Schlafhosen und deshalb presste Daniel seinen Körper fester gegen Jacks während er ihn mit derselben, fließenden Bewegung noch näher an sich heranzog. Seine ungeduldigen Finger schoben Jacks T-Shirt aus dem Weg, damit wenigstens an einer Stelle Haut auf Haut traf, auch wenn es nur ein schmaler Streifen am Bauch war. 

Sie küssten sich noch einmal, bis Jack Luft holen musste und sich grummelnd beschwerte: „Vier weitere Tage! Ich darf gar nicht daran denken, was hätte sein können, wenn wir diese ‚Entspannungszeit’ ganz einfach zu Hause verbracht hätten, statt in diesem gottverdammten Bootshaus am Ende des Nirgendwo.“ Er bohrte seine Nase in die Stelle, wo Daniels Hals in die Schulter überging und küsste und leckte die empfindliche Haut dort. 

„Mhmmm.“ Daniel klang wie eine schnurrende Katze und genauso lasziv rieb er sich auch gegen Jack. Er kostete für einen Moment diesen Zustand äußersten Wohlbehagens aus und seufzte leise und behaglich. Aber als der nächste Donner die Gläser im Hängeschrank zum Klirren brachte, wusste er dass es zu gefährlich war, in der Küche weiterzumachen. Und da Jack ja ganz offensichtlich entschieden hatte, dass dieser Aufenthalt unter der Kategorie „Freizeit“ zu verbuchen war, sagte er grinsend: „Vielleicht könnten wir den Gremlin in meinem Zimmer füttern?“ 

„Was?“ Jack konnte Daniels unterdrücktes Lachen spüren und fragte: „Ähm … ‚den Gremlin füttern’ ist jetzt ein neuer Euphemismus für …?“ Er zögerte, weil er sich nicht sicher war, wie er das, was er mit Daniel hatte, benennen sollte. „Sex“ schien plötzlich viel zu … einseitig und „sich lieben“ klang zu … verheiratet. 

„Für was immer du möchtest“, führte Daniel Jacks Satz zu Ende. Er schenkte Jack einen so strahlenden Blick, dass Jack für einen Moment sprachlos war und sich ein wenig beschämt fühlte. Nur Daniel hatte diese Macht. 

„Für Liebe“, entschied er und nickte vehement dazu. 

Als Daniel ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zuwarf, der ihn aufforderte diese Worte zu erklären, schüttelte Jack nur seinen Kopf, nahm Daniels Hand, zog ihn in Richtung Treppe und wiederholte grinsend: „Lass uns den Gremlin füttern.“ 

\---------------------------------

Als sie vier Tage später zurückkehrten, waren alle sehr entspannt, ruhig und ausgeglichen. Sam und Teal’c hatten Jacks plötzlichen Umschwung seiner Laune auf die Wetterbesserung zurückgeführt und waren ansonsten nach dem Motto verfahren, dass man einem geschenkten Gaul nicht ins Maul schaut. George Hammond war sehr erfreut, dass sein Plan so gut funktioniert hatte und zog in Betracht, das alte Bootshaus vielleicht selber einmal zu mieten, wenn er mal wieder aus dem SGC herauskommen wollte. Zum einzigen unerklärlichen Zwischenfall kam es, als Sam vier Wochen später die „Gremlins“ zur Team-Nacht anschleppte und Jack und Daniel aus dem Grinsen gar nicht wieder herauskamen …

\-----------ENDE---------

©Antares, November 2009 


End file.
